1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the filed of digital televisions (TVs), and more particularly to a digital photo frame device adapted to the digital TVs.
2. Description of Related Art
TVs have become the electrical appliances common in the household. As the electronic technologies advanced, a digital TV capable of providing with better quality image and more program channels is already developed. Hence, the traditional TVs will be gradually replaced by the digital TVs.
While the digital TV provides viewers with TV programs, no application of other digital multimedia is presented. As various digital products are introduced, the users demand the co-use of the various digital products. In view of the fact that the digital TVs have better quality image display, it is therefore desired to find way to fully utilize the digital TV advantage of image display so that the users' demand is satisfied.